The paradigm of desktop computers connected to a common server has long suffered from problems relating to cost and manageability. Primarily, significant concerns regarding security constantly arise given that each desktop has a hard drive, thus facilitating the unauthorized copying or downloading of files and greatly increasing the risk of system corruption in view of the difficulties with managing what may be introduced to each desktop.
Accordingly, an ongoing trend among smaller and larger enterprises alike is to provide a diskless client that eliminates the multitude of desktop hard drives. All data thus is found on a central server, and all file management can be controlled at the one central location. System backup is greatly facilitated since a multitude of desktops do not need to be activated at the time that backup is carried out, and any needed “patch management” can be carried out at the server end.
However, a major impediment to implementing the changes just described is that most operating systems (OS's) are not conducive to the type of remote booting that would normally be required in a diskless system. By and large, each OS tends to be configured for a specific type of booting that often requires some type of local storage, and thus lacks versatility in terms of the booting that can be accommodated. For instance, during a boot, the OS would have to be cognizant of whether the boot originates from remote storage or local storage, wirelessly, or from a LAN (local area network). Costly fixes generally need to be implemented to permit any appreciable degree of versatility.
Accordingly, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with addressing these versatility issues, as well as related issues.